


Pete.

by Larrypotter



Series: Name. [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Pete Wentz, Domestic Violence, Gen, Gender natural pronouns, I love Pete Wentz a lot, Little Pete - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pete Wentz Is Sad, Pete Wentz central, Pete Wentz is a little, Protective Ryan Ross, Ryan Ross loves Pete, Somewhere, Sub Pete Wentz, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, brendon Urie is a blessing, it's there sometimes, make that a tag, not Mikey way friendly, pete Wentz goes through so much shit in this, pete Wentz tries so hard, protect pete wentz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: "When you say little, in what sense do you mean?""That I have a little headspace, which is a set different from my usual mind that makes me act more in a childlike and younger manner.""Oh thank good, I thought you meant a little dick."Pete's a little that isn't good with finding themselves a good daddy.Ryan is their best friend who tries way too hard to make Pete realise that they're chasing after the wrong type of men.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel/ spin-off to Brendon. Based around Pete and their experience through life before Brendon comes along.
> 
> It's going to be really emotional, trust me, but it will get better and you will love this hopefully.
> 
> At the start, this is set for around 2007 time period, but as the fic goes on, characters that we've met in Brendon. Are going to be appear, as well as Brendon himself eventually.
> 
> Please enjoy and kudos are welcomed!!!

"I just want to stop hurting."And Petes voice comes out so soft, so low and quiet that Ryan can barely catch on to what that their saying, watching at the way that Pete lets themselves melt into Ryan's soft touches, a hand cupping their soft cheek.

And Ryan hates it. Ryan hates how that he's been standing on the side lines of his best friends life for too long, too caught up in his own melodramatic worries to notice how much that Pete was hurting, how much that Pete has been repressing themselves from a lifestyle that should be taken as a relaxing coping machoism but instead is used and abused by the man that Pete claims that they love.

"Then I'll help you stop hurting,"Ryan replies in the same soft, watching how Petes eyes flutter open to look at him."And I'll help you in any way that I can, because you're my best friend and I love you."

Pete is a Little that seems to gain the wrong type of attention from the wrong type of men. But it isn't their fault, Pete just seems to have the worse luck in the world when it comes to finding themselves a Daddy.

Ryan is Pete's best friend that tries way too hard to make Pete realise just how much that they're chasing after the wrong type of men.


	2. A guide on deep throating

"Why are you so fucking heavy?"

"I eat too much and shit too little. It's a medical condition."Pete pouts from their position on Ryan's back, pretty comfortable with being carried around by their best friend who is panting for breath at the extra weight that he has to carry.

"Then tell me again why I'm the one that has to carry your fat ass on my back?"

"Because you love me and you couldn't abandon me in the skatepark with a sprained ankle because the crackheads always look extra rapey this time of night and I'm too pretty to die."Which is true, in Petes eyes anyway. Pete may or may not have been trying to impress a bunch of cute guys on the otherside of the skatepark as they tried out a couple of tricks on their board, something which resulted in Pete tripping and spraining their ankle.

"You're too ugly to be fucked by a crackhead."

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Guys! Can we please get back to what we were discussing before I stab myself in the neck with my biro-pen with your constant flirting."Dallon cringes at the pair, his face scrunched up in a sort of disgust because the idea of both of his best friends flirting, nevermind fucking, is an image that will forever stain Dallons unfortunate mind.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't tie yourself down to somebody this early in your life. You're young, and handsome and... _young_!"

"You already said that."

"I'm just _emphasising_ what I'm saying."Pete tries to explain, looking at thier best friend hopelessly with a loud sigh, resting their head on Ryan's shoulder with their arms looped around Ryan's neck. As much as Ryan is finding it rather difficult to breath right now with the extra weight of Pete on his back, Pete is finding the position extra comforting and doesn't mind being carried about like the king that they are.

"You have a great personality?"Ryan tries to help out, huffing out a puff of breath as he hoists Pete further up his back to stop the teenager from falling.

"Thanks."Dallon huffs, stuffing his hands into his pockets in a huff with the way that Pete and Ryan made it out to be that his personality is the worse in the world.

Dallon truly is a wonderful person, with a heart too big for his body and would put anyone's life in front of his own. That was just the problem. He thought to much about other people instead of himself, and with that type of problem, it made him openly vulnerable in ways that people didn't see.

"We aren't saying your personality is bad, because it isn't. We're saying that it's better than Breezy's, which by the way, isn't hard to beat."Pete snorts, gripping tighter around Ryan's shirt whenever the teenager nearly falls as he tries to walk up onto the pavement.

"You both keep attacking her, she has a wonderful personality!"

"Dallon, I saw her yell at a puppy last week. A _puppy_!"Pete gasps as if he's hurt himself, mourning the poor puppy.

"A golden Retriever puppy."Ryan adds on with a curt nod and a pinched face."She yelled at one of the most loveable dogs in the world, and yet you still defend her!"

"Maybe it crapped on her lawn, you don't know!"Dallon finds himself defending her even though deep down, it makes his heart ache that she had shouted at such a defensive puppy. It's ridiculous the kind of the lengths that Dallon will go to defend his girlfriend, even thought she'd do nothing for him in return.

"Are you kiddin-"

"Look, I need to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow."Dallon makes a show of looking at his watch and shaking his head, handing over the skateboard that he was carrying to Pete to hold. Before either Ryan or Pete can shout for Dallon, the long legged teen has already made his way half way down the street in the opposite direction than Pete and Ryan.

"He's fucked."

"He's in love."

"Same thing."Pete scrunches up their face, shaking their head into Ryan's shoulder. Being fucked and falling in love is the same thing in their mind."He's a numskull. Why would you even choose to fall in love with a wicked sea witch like her?"

"If he wants to be with Breezy, then we're just gonna have to come to accept it. It is his life after all."

"If it's going to affect our friendship with Dallon then it's _our_ life. I don't want to be having guy nights in and for Dallon to either pussy out or bring his pussy with him."

"Okay first of all, _guys_ nights always end up with you crying over the last guy that you slept with and left you in the morning so it might as well be a _girls_ night."Ryan snorts as they reach Petes drive way, walking up the path with Pete still on their back like the loyal as fuck friend that he is."And second of all, never say pussy again in your life. It doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth, homo."

"I can say whatever I want, you're not the boss of me."

"Whatever. Pass me your keys so I can unlock your door."

"It's open. I forgot to lock it this morning."

"You're going to get your house robbed one of these times."

"If you're going to be a dick and jinx it like that, then of course I will. Now hurry up because I want ice cream."Pete whines, doing a little jolt on Ryan's back which nearly causes the taller teen to stumble forward and break his nose on one of the statue ordainments that Mrs.Wentz keeps around the house for decorative purposes.

"You can get it your damn self, I'm not your fucking slave."Ryan huffs, throwing Pete off his back whenever he's next to the sofa in the livingroom. Pete screams as their thrown onto the sofa, a pout defiantly in place for being thrown in the first place.

"Ryan! Please!"

"Hop."

"I'm not a rabbit."Pete glares, slumping onto their side on the sofa and ready to sleep here until dinner time. Both of Pete's parents work late, which in some cases is a good thing as it allows Pete that extra length of freedom than the rest of their friends have, but it always means that Pete has had to grow up a lot quicker than they should've.

"Are you sure? I've seen you deep throat a carrot before."

"One time! Show me a video of a rabbit deep throating a carrot and I'll give you a million bucks."Because they honestly regret having that bet with Dallon a couple of years back on who had the better gag reflex. Pete had _of course_ won that bet.

"That sounds like a challenge that I'm willing to accept."Ryan smirks, making a mental note to find that type of video just so that he can rub it in Petes face not to make stupid bets like that again.

"Just bring me the tub of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer and then you can abandon me."Pete mourns pathetically into the couch cushion, listening with the way that Ryan lets out a frustrated sigh and storms out of the room, returning soon later with a tub of ice cream, 2 spoons and an ice pact.

"You're so dramatic, I hate you."Ryan sighs, handing the ice cream and spoons to Pete who takes them greedily. Ryan is taking off Petes dirty converse and throwing them to the side, being a good enough friend and letting Pete rest their feet on their lap, resting the ice back on Petes swollen ankle.

"You love me really."Pete smiles around a mouthful of ice cream, eyeing Ryan from across the couch. And it's such a genuine smile, one that reaches all the way to Petes eyes and causes the corner of their eyes to crinkle and for their smile marks around their mouth to deepen in that way that Ryan is always fond of.

"I do, but I also hate you for the things that you make me do."

"Love you too, Ry. No homo though."

"Full homo though."

"A little but homo though."


	3. XxP3t3xX

By the time that Pete wakes up it's gotten dark outside and the television has switched itself off from the lack of use during their sleep. The house has grown long cold and so has the space on the sofa beside them, cold and empty from what Pete can see through their half lidded eyelids and blurry vision as they stiffens back a yawn.

Pete had somehow convinced Ryan into staying for another hour or so before leaving, mostly for the fact that Pete needed Ryan to do things for them around the house before their mom got home and also for the fact that Pete really does hate being on their own in the house. So Ryan says, he finishes the rest of the Ben and Jerry's ice cream tub and they watch a couple of Simpson Episodes that had been playing on the television.

Ryan can never stay for long, his mom is such a worrier and his dad an asshole, or well that's what Pete can say from the handful of meetings of Ryan Ross's parents. A match made in hell if you ask Pete but nobody does and so they keep their mouth shut about it. It just be nice to have a parent that worries of where they are constantly, most of the time Petes mom doesn't even know if they're in the house or not, too busy with work.

"Stupid cute guy and his stupid cute butt."Pete grumbles through the pain whenever they accidentally lean on their ankle, grumbling something about painkillers under their breath because maybe that's a good start on the road to recovery.

There's a little voice of regret for trying to impress the cute guy at the skatepark, mostly because Pete is far from being good at skateboarding and secondly for the fact that they had tripped over a rock and twisted their ankle like a loser. If it hadn't been for the fact that Pete is secretly the biggest crybaby out there and has the pain tolerance of a newborn puppy, Pete would've gotten up and sauntered away unharmed.

But damn, Pete _really_ wanted their number.

Hoping to to the kitchen, Pete ends of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off for dinner, noticing that it's now past 9 at night. With a bottle of coke under their arm and a plate of sandwiches in their hand the struggle that Pete has getting up the stairs while hoping is a sight that Ryan would kill to see.

Petes bedroom is a good size, big enough for a double bed, wardrobe and a desk to fit in the room and to have free space to move without bumping into anything. The walls are painted a dark blue, the bedroom blacked out with dark black out curtains and matching bed sheets. On the walls contain posters, some of them bands and others from classic films and mementos all around the bedroom.

_Ryan:_

_U owe me a million bucks_

_Ryan sent a video link!_

_Ryan:_

_Also, did u know that a lot of sick sucks post videos of bunny rabbits choking on carrots?_

_Pete:_

_When I become rich and famous, I'll give u a million bucks_

_Ryan:_

_Deal. Yo btw frank said something about some type of house party tomorrow night, I told him to fuck off bc last time we nearly got jumped and frank nearly O.D'ed on coke_

_Pete:_

_Is Dal going_

_Ryan:_

_U think breezy will let him go to a party. The bitch has him tied up tighter than a dog with rabies_

_Pete:_

_That was an extremely disbursing metaphor ry. Think u got some issues to work on buddy_

Taking a bite of their sandwich, Pete hums as they minimise the MSN screen into the corner of the computer that's set up in their room. It had been a birthday gift from Petes dad last year, as well as an apology gift for missing their birthday and for being out of town on that weekend. Pete didn't care, it wasn't like their birthday was a big thing anyway.

_New message!_

_Hey x_

"Who the fuck are you?"Pete squints at the screen, mouth stuck together with dry peanut butter as they scratch at their jaw. Maybe they should work on chemistry homework but Pete is really more fascinated by the video that Ryan sent of the bunny deep throating a carrot to care about atoms.

_Hey x_

"Persistent much?"Pete raises an eyebrow at the screen, watching as the copied greeting   
in the chat rectangle fades into the background of the computer home screen. Pete wipes at their mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie they'd thrown on, it's not even Petes and Pete is pretty sure it's Ryan's.

It's not like getting weird pop ups wasn't uncommon, mostly because Ryan likes to set them up on weird dates with weird guys that like to grind to Beyoncé songs - and don't get Pete wrong, Beyoncé is Queen but grinding to her songs is definitely not a turn on. But bless him, he tries so hard but fails so much.

_Hey x_

"What the fuck do you want- no don't type that what am I doing?"Pete is back spacing aggressively at the keyboard whenever they accidentally type whatever they say. Biting their bottom lip and looking at the screen, Pete decides to play along to the persistent messenger.

_Pete has accepted Mikey Ways conversation request!_

_Mikey:_

_Hey x_

_Pete:_

_Persistent_

_Mikey:_

_I prefer to call myself eager_

_Pete:_

_Or creepy. There's that too_

_Pete:_

_Listen, if Ryan gave u my email then I'm not interested. I've had sex with way too many people that like to belt out show tunes during sex_

_Mikey:_

_That's strangely specific but intriguing_

_Mikey:_

_And okay yes 'Ryan' gave me ur MSN bc he refused to give me ur MySpace??_

_Pete:_

_It's sacred_

_Mikey:_

_It's emo_

_Pete:_

_Look who the fk r u and what do u want cus I got better shit to be doing_

_Mikey:_

_I hope ur ankle is okay x_

_Pete:_

_Whoop back to creepy. Bye_

_Mikey:_

_Noooooooooooooooo I was at the park today. The skate park. I saw you do that board trip and completely fail. My brothers boyfriend is your friend? Wanted to see if u were okay_

_Mikey:_

_Also thought u were pretty cute as well x_

"Pete?"Pete is jumping in their desk chair, head going to the bedroom door that's slowly being pushed open and revealing Dale Wentz at the door, cladded in her work clothes and looking extremely tired, something that Pete doesn't blame her for being. She works hard, twice as hard as anyone else that she works with and they can't fault her for that.

"Hey mom. You're home early?"

"It's half 11. And a school night."

"Mom, I'm 17."

"And it's a school night."She repeats as if Pete had failed to hear her the first time. Pete has to suppress the urge to roll their eyes, opting for a sigh and civil nod to stop any arguments from starting up."Go to bed. Your lallygagging can be continued in the morning."

"Fine. Let me just send this last message to Dallon."Pete lies with a reassuring smile which seems to be good enough for their mom who nods her head and bids Pete a good night before calling the bedroom door. With a roll of their hazel eyes, Pete turns back to their computer screen.

_Mikey:_

_R u still there?_

_Mikey:_

_Hello?_

_Pete:_

_Srry. I'm back_

_Mikey:_

_So, are you going to be at the house party tomorrow night? x_

_Pete:_

_Maybe x_

_Mikey:_

_Well I gtg. Hope to see you tomorrow night babe x_

_Mikey Way has went offline_

Looking at the screen, Pete is swearing under their breath at the last message that Mikey sent before going offline the little shit. Party's one thing, house party's are completely different because it's like Russian roulette if the house party will go south or turn on its head and sometimes that risk is not worth it.

But if somebody from the skatepark wants Pete there - and maybe Mikey Way is the cute guy with the cute butt - then Pete wants to go.

_Pete:_

_We need to go to that house party_

_Pete:_

_Tell frank to send us the deets_

_Ryan:_

_Wait y_

_Pete:_

_For the dick_


	4. Rubbing chests is the new hello

It turns out that Mikey Way isn't what Pete had expected him to be, in that sense that Pete had their hopes up that Mikey Way was the _cute guy with the cute butt_ that Pete has been trying to gain the attention of and therefore impress. But no, that isn't Mikey Way ( which okay, was a little disappointing but Pete settles for anything) and instead, Mikey Way turns out to be blonde, lanky and consists of no butt ( never mind _cute butt_ ) at all.

Which by the way, Pete only found this all out that morning because their friends are a bunch of nosey little fuckers that can't stand not knowing everything about everyone. Pete has been cornered by Ryan until all of the details from this mysterious Mikey Way had been shaken out of them and then their little bundle of friends had flocked away in search for who the face behind the name was.

"I heard from Ashley who heard from Jenna that Mikey Way is the brother of the guy that frank is dating, y'know the one that _nobody_ has ever seen before?"

"I told you that Frank isn't that desperate to make up a boyfriend!"Pete is shooting, their mouth full of peanut butter as they nudged Ryan roughly in the shoulder and making the honey eyed teenager slide against the table.

"He's a miniature Punk Greek God, I wouldn't think that he was lacking chicks and dicks."Ryan rolls his honey brown eyes, half of his body leaning over the picnic bench that's been nailed down to ten concrete it's situated on. The school had only gone to those measures after Frank Iero climbed on top of one and busted his ankle whenever it had toppled over.

"Look, anyway. Here's a picture of him."Dallon is shoving the phone into Petes face to show the them the photo that he had Jenna Bluetooth him.

"Of Mikey?"

"No! Of Franks boyfriend!"Dallon shows them both excitedly because frank has been droning on and on about a boyfriend that nobody has ever seen and one that he won't let anyone see either by the fact of it.

"Cute. Now show me his brother."Because Pete could care less of the cute dyed red haired guy in the picture that Dallon is showing them, the phone screen half the size of a credit card. Pete will admit, the guy is cute with his pale skin, bright red hair and cute button nose with hazel eyes. Although, he looks way too soft to be with someone as hard as Frank.

"I don't have a picture."Dallon shrugs his shoulders, taking another glance at the boy in the picture before showing his phone into his back pocket."Franks boyfriend is way more interesting than _Mikey Way_."

"He could be Petes next boyfriend."Ryan wink at Pete, the blush haven risen in Petes face and all the way to the tips of their ears.

"We don't even know each other. What is your obsession with hooking me up with dick? Do you have some sort of bet on how long it takes me to shag a guy?"

"The only bet Ryan has is how long until he'll fuck you."Dallon mumbles under his breath, a smirk glistening on his lips.

"What did you say?"Pete is glaring at a suddenly very cunning looking Dallon whose smirk quickly falls into a straight line and he straightens his back.

"I said, Ryan had bet Joe to see how many people he can get you to fuck because you fuck him."Which isn't a lie because it was something that Ryan and joe had made a drunk bet about one night when stumbling home from a free. It was no surprise that joe had a crush on Pete and Ryan just liked to gamble on the chances of Pete even going anywhere near Joe Trohman.

"To fuck joe?"

"Of course Joe!"Ryan's face is now the one that's heated red, traveling into his hairline and his honey brown eyes wide in embarrassment and shock. Dallon is snickering with laughter because he knows his best friend well enough to know all of Ryan's deepest darkest secrets and desires.

"I wouldn't touch that caveman with a stick, fuck off."

"Okay true, he needs a bit of a tidying up but he's not _that_ bad! He's actually really fucking not!"Dallon exclaims rather loudly, happening to take the same classes as Joe Trohman and he isn't a bad guy. Sure, maybe he needs to tidy but a little and do something about his hair but he's pretty hot.

"Watch it, Dal. Your master might hear you."Ryan smirks, fully expecting the glare that he receives from Dallon followed by a mutter about how Dallon is his own person and he can make his own options in life.

"Dallon, you're dating the human carnation of the devil, anyone compared to who you're dating is a Saint. Ryan, suck my dick."Pete huffs and that's when Pete is grabbing their backpack and making a limp away from the door that leads from the outdoor lunch area and back into the canteen.

"I'll pick you up at 8! Dress nice!"

Ryan picks Pete up at 8:30, because the guy is the least reliable person when it comes to time management and Pete should expect that by now. Much to Petes surprise and love for, Ryan picks them up on the motorcycle that was once his dad's but is now Ryan's. it's not often that he likes to bring out but when he does it's always a great mode of transport.

The journey to the house party is filled with Pete hugging Ryan from behind in fear of dying from the speed that Ryan is traveling, and when they arrive Pete spends a good 10 minutes complaining about helmet hair until Ryan is rolling his eyes and leaving them stranded in the middle of the street.

"You look fine, stop worrying."

" _Fine_? Did you just say I look _fine_?!"Pete is nearly shrieking as they try and catch up to Ryan's speed walking, helmet tucked under his arm.

"What do you want me to say? That you look _fuckable_?"

"Yes, thank you."Pete beams, matching in front of Ryan up to the booming house, already feeling a lot more confident with their appearance. Dressing up nice isn't exactly a term used for house parties so Pete had opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and some sort of equally as black flannel which covered a further black t-shirt underneath. Trying to opt for colour was not in Petes department, seeing as half their wardrobe was _black_.

Ryan followed them up the stairs of the house, dumping his motorcycle helmet on a plotted plant at the front door, something that Pete does the same with their borrowed one.

"Ryan! Pete! You came!"They're both greeted through the booming music of late nighties tunes that the parties host seems to have favoured for the music for the evening. Frank is greeting them with a bottle of Petes favourite beer, shoving the glass bottle into Petes and Ryan's hands upon seeing.

"You know me so well."Pete says dreamily, almost cradling the bottle of beer to their chest.

"Of course I do, babe."Frank gives Pete a wink.

Frank isn't tall, a bit smaller than Pete by an inch or two but he makes up for it with personality and physical strength. His jet black hair is longing and combed back, the sleeves of his polo top cutting off mid bicep and exposing the litter of tattoos that are already starting to gather on his arms, working his way up with a sleeve.

"Where's Dallon?"Frank frowns, peering around the two in search for the taller teenager, haven went out of his way to get Dallon his favourite beverage seeing as he was normally the designated driver.

"Didn't come. Breezy probably has him drowning puppies so she can make herself a fur coat of dogs."Ryan informs with a scrunched up face because it was no secret that Ryan and Pete had a hatred for Dallons girlfriend. They've tried their best to be friendly but you just can't with her.

"She ain't that bad, fellas. Oh wait- guys, I have somebody I'd like yous to meet."Frank is waving somebody over and Pete is soon recognising the person to be from the photograph that Dallon has shoved in their face that lunch of Franks boyfriend. His face is flushed red, from embarrassment or heat their not sure and he's much noticeably taller than frank."This is gee, my boyfriend. Gee, this is Ryan and Pete."

"Hi,"Gee murmurs, leaning into Frank who wraps his arm around Gees waist. Pete can't help but to smile at the way that Gee and Frank seem to fit so well together and secretly, they're a little but jealous.

The night is a spiral of alcohol and music that Pete is getting themselves dragged into, enjoying the night even though that they've lost Ryan, Frank and Gee about an hour ago. Pete is a social butterfly in situations like this, mingling as best as they can in and from the kitchen and the rest of the house.

"Shit! Sorry!"Pete is apologising, trying to rub away at the alcohol that they've spilt on the strangers t-shirt.

"Don't apologise. I've had worse things split on me."

"You and me both."Pete is laughing.

"You can stop rubbing my chest now."The stranger is chuckling, not sounding unfriendly as he tells Pete.

"I don't know, it feels like a pretty good chest to me."Pete can't help but to let a smirk come into their lips, finding themselves looking up at the stranger who seems to be way more taller than Pete had intended. Not as tall as Dallon, but of courses he's taller than most of the nation but about the same height or more so than Ryan.

"I'm Mikey Way."

"So you're Mikey Way."Pete draws out, blinking at him as they run a hand through their hair in some sort of odd attempt of making themselves look more presentable now that they're face to face with Mikey Way who Pete finds oddly attractive.

"I'm going to take it that you're Pete?"

"Well I'm not exactly renown for rubbing strangers chests."

"Fair enough. Can I buy you a drink?"

"It's free drink."

"Can I offer you some weed?"Mikey tries instead, looking more hopeful as he pulls out a baggy from the front pocket of his jeans and holding it to Petes eyelevel and Pete swears that they have fallen hard already, too hard and too fast.

"Off to a good start already."


	5. Weed, LSD and not all white powders are cocaine

Losing Ryan in the sea of drunk and high teenagers isn't the worse thing in the world to happen to Pete, mostly for the fact that Pete seems to do well on their own rather in a crowd ( because as much as Dallon likes to call them a _slut_ , Pete finds flirting in front of a crowd of other people to be extremely uncomfortable ) and if it wasn't for losing Ryan, Pete mightn't have bumped their way into Mikey Ways chest.

As much as Pete has feared that Mikey Way would end up to be some type of unbearable creep that just wants to wiggle himself into Petes pants, or further more shove his tongue down their throat, Mikey is by far the furtherest from that type of person. In fact, from what Pete can piece together on their short encounter is that Mikey Way doesn't exactly have a lot of experience in that department.

Not that he isn't nice looking, because Pete finds themselves oddly attracted to Mikey in ways that they can't even come to describe, and his personality goes miles ahead of his appearance, but all of his actions seem hesitant, steady and careful whenever around Pete and honestly, Pete finds it endearing. The way that Mikey has such a flirty persona around him, but deep down, incredibly shy of touch and affection.

"So explain to me again your situation, again."Mikey is looking incredibly puzzled as he looks down at Pete who has seemed to make their head pretty damn comfortable on Mikeys lap, despite how bony that the lap seems to be. There's a roll of spliff captured by Petes pink lips, barely an fog of smoke escaping as they inhales and passes it back to Mikey.

Pete had allowed themselves to be dragged bs m through the kitchen that they'd just fought through and out the backdoor into the more secluded back garden. Mikey seemed to know the house better, as well as the people occupying the party which seemed a bonus whenever he had made everyone who was in the back garden flee back inside.

The rickety and rusting old bench is on the verge of collapsing and it's incredibly uncomfortable to sit on but it's a good place to smoke weed uninterrupted and chat.

"I don't like using male or female pronouns. There's not much to _explain_."Pete shrugs at their shoulders, bringing a hand up to scratch at the side of their nose.

"So what way do people address you? What do _I_ refer you as."

"They, them, their. Gender mutual expressions I think the term is. I think I saw it somewhere where you call it non-binary but I could be making it up."The research that Pete has one was dodgy to say the least, mostly for the fact the 2007 isn't the year just to express yourself, but to find yourself as well and that's what people like Pete are doing, which leads to _non-binary_ articles to be very _vague_ from what Pete can find.

"And everyone addresses you as such?"

"My _friends_ do; Dallon, Ryan and Frank. Everyone else just considers me as some type of basket case head-bin, opting to be something special and original."Pete grumbles bitterly, rubbing a hand through longing jet black hair."It's not my fault that's the way that _I_ feel. Nobody can tell me different on who or what I am."

"I agree."Mikey nods his head and taking a drag from the joint between his long fingers."You be you and don't let anyone change that."

"You be you,"Pete repeats the phrase, blinking up at Mikey who brings the joint up to his own thin lips."And that's alright? The whole, I don't like to be addressed by male or female pronouns type of thing?"

"Doesn't bother me at all."Mikey gives him this sort of smile that oddly makes Petes stomach do these weird flips and backflips, something that makes the smaller of the two squirm which goes unnoticed by Mikey whose lips tug with a smirk."And anyway, I've seen much _weirder_ things, and I know much weirder people."

"That reminds me of something,"Pete starts, looking up at Mikey who raises at eyebrow in a sort of way to tell Pete to continue."What's the jist with your brother, because jet me tell you something, I've known Frankie since he was in diapers and your brother is not the type that he often runs after, then all of a sudden he's got a gem like Gee on his arm and his tail between his legs."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"Figured you would, seeing you're so close to Frank."

"Mikey, He's been dating Gee for the last 3 months. We didn't even know his _name_ until this afternoon."Pete deadpans in all seriousness because being close with Frank isn't something a lot of people are. Sure, Pete knows him, he hangs with him on the odd occasion and they take turns on the latest sale of Weed or LSD around the high school courtyard, but they aren't _close_."Go on, tell me what I don't know."

"Oh, I can't tell you that."Mikey smirks, taking a second hit without question before pushing his falling glasses up his nose with a long index finger."That ain't my place to say, but I tell you this, it's a _peculiar_ type of relationship."

"More peculiar-"Pete makes quotation makes in the air with their fingers,"-that Dallon and Breezy's relationship?"

"Don't know them personally, but I've heard the rumours. She's the controlling bitch, Dallon is her little sex slave."

"Bingo."Pete reaches out and pokes Mikey on the nose, an action that would've had their hand swatted at of ot wasn't for the fact that Mikey is so unbelievably smitten for Pete at this moment in time."They're the whole reason why I _dread_ to be in a relationship. I'm not going to let someone have complete control of my life and my dick, nope."

"So you're saying you wouldn't be interested in a relationship?"

"Oh, I am, but I'm not allowing myself to be put into the position that Dallon is in, where he's too scared to speak up for himself but too scared to leave her."The relationship makes Pete cringe all over.

"Would you be a relationship with me?"

"We've just met."Pete deadpans, sitting up from where their head has been rested on Mikey's lap, brushing falling dark hair from their eyes. Their pale cheeks are now tinted to a soft pink blush, one that runs over the bridge of their nose and up at their ears."And besides, you have to take me on a date first. I'm not a whore."

Despite what he growing rumours around their high school are suggesting, Pete isn't no slut, and defiantly not a whore. Sure, Pete is able to snag a couple of good guys into bed on the of night out but just because they've slept with more than a number of people in a span of a month does not mean that they're a slut, it just means everyone else is incredibly prudish and inexperienced.

And fuck Ryan Ross with his bet with Joe Trohman. That doesn't help Petes case either.

"And what about the moment that we're having now, doesn't that count for something?"Mikey raises their eyebrow at Pete, stuffing what's left off the blown out blunt into the front pocket of their jeans.

"Sharing a joint in the back garden of some teenagers house party does not count as a first date. No matter how much of a good time that I'm having with you."Pete admits fondly, eyes darting away from Mikey whenever they see the lanky teen give them a sort of smile that makes their stomach all weird feeling again.

"Well I'm happy to hear that-"

"Pete! Where the fuck have you been? Frank just got caught trying to sell a gram of flour as fucking cocaine to some junior and the guy thought it was the proper stuff and he's called the cops."Ryan is shouting frantically and it's only know that the pair sitting out in the garden are noticing of the lack of music coming from the once booming house, now replaced with frantic feet and shouting to get out of the house.

"Ryan-"

" _Pete_."Ryan stresses, giving a panicked look into the house behind him before marching across the small yard and yanking Pete up onto their sneakered covered feet."I'll meet your new butt buddy another time, right now, _we have to go_."

"I-"Pete opens their mouth to protest against Ryans actions but decides against it. Getting arrested for being associated to Frank Iero isn't on the top of Petes list of things to do tonight. Turning to Mikey,"If you want to take me out on a date, I like seeing really bad romantic comedies and make fun of them from the back of the cinema. Pick me up at 7 at the skatepark on Monday."

And before Mikey can even utter a word of agreement or disagreement, Pete is being dragged back into the house by Ryan and through it. They're grabbing their helmets that had been dumped in a plant pot on their way into the party and onto Ryan's motorbike that had been left half way down the street.

Ryan and Pete are making their way out of the street, flooded by teenagers on their own way home after the urgency to get out just as the police sirens are being heard from behind them. A lucky escape, one that a night at a party with Frank Iero always seems to end in.

"What gave Frank in his state of mind to try and pawn off fucking flour as coke. Is he deranged? The cunt lost me a good roll of spliff."Pete is grumbling loudly into the leather material of Ryan's jacket, incredibly sour with how the night has ended.

"But you snagged yourself a date with Mikey Way, didn't you?"He has to shout over the noise of the motorbike, as well as what traffic is on the road from where the party was being held and Petes house.

"Offered him one, doesn't mean he'll show, does it?"Pete grumbles pathetically into Ryan's back, arms hugging around his middle to stop themselves from falling."He's better off not showing up anyway, could do with better than Pete the slut."

"First, nobody calls you that. Secondly, he'll show up. He's the one that came searching for you, wasn't he? Not all guys go looking for another guy that they'd only saw once without even speaking to them. You're obviously something special to the guy."Ryan says, stopped at a traffic light.

"And thirdly?"

"You're fuckable. Of course any guy would be willing to date your cute ass."Ryan smirks, stopping outside of Petes house."And fuck your cute ass as well."

"Aw stop, you're gonna make me blush, Ryan."Pete is getting off the motorbike, nudging Ryan in the side half heartedly with a playful smirk and wink.

"Fuck off, Pete."

"You coming? Moms working until morning and dad is on a business trip."Pete is motioning at the house that stands behind them, dark and empty from the outside and equally the same on the inside from Petes perspective."I've got root beer in the fridge and I'm pretty sure I've got some weed stashed in my sock drawer. The good kind, not the shit that Frank tries to sell."

"Maybe another time."Ryan gives Pete a sort of sympathetic smile, kicking the motorbike back to life which seems to disturb the quietness of the street that they've upon."I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday."Pete calls after the motorbike, feeling their stomach drop a little in disappointment of Ryan's rejection. They find themselves standing on the edge of their drive way for more than 10 minutes after Ryan has left before turning around and walking into the dark and empty house that waits for them. 


	6. Dale Wentz Loves Drama

"Okay okay, listen to this. So Dallon says that he can't come over tonight because of some family business shit, right? His mothers brothers 50th birthday or something like that, a whole family get together but without the alcohol or caffeine because Mormon family, y'know? Anyway, turns out, Breezy is forcing him to have dinner with _her_ family."

Ryan is half across the kitchen table in the Wentz family home, a mug of steaming hot coffee sat to the side of the table, in a mug that's covered in a bunch of little puppies that use to be Petes, but is now christened as Ryan's mug. Dale Wentz is sitting across the table, her own mug of coffee in her cupped hands and listening intently on what is coming out of Ryan's mouth, another mug left out for Pete whenever they decide to come down stairs.

Honestly, if it was up to Ryan of where he lived, he would chose the Wentz household hands down. Not only for the fact that his best friend lives here ( and really, he's seen the way that Pete lives, Ryan would have them killed in a day with the trail of mess that Pete leaves behind ) but for constant attention and love that Dale Wentz gives him. She's a lovely women, and anyone who can work as hard as she does, bake amazing brownies and still listen to all of their drama, deserves a metal.

"What's so bad about that? I wish that Pete would bring home their boyfriends."

"You don't, _trust me_."

"Hmm, I'll take your word for it. Carry on."She waves for Ryan to continue.

"Okay, anyway! I didn't tell you the best part!"Ryan is gasping, giving Dale Wentz's hand an excited pat as he gets ready to continue, leaning in close to tell her as if telling her this information is some type of loyal secret."Turns out, Dallon knows her Dad, right? Not in a good way. He owns this type of banking firm down in city centre and on this particular day, Dallon has this like reallllly bad Mexican an-"

" _Please_ tell me your not telling her the Mexican Food Truck story. It's fucking vile."Petes entire face is scrunched up in disgust because they can remember the day pretty clearly of when Dallon ate bad Mexican and the banking firm place wouldn't allow him to use the bathroom and he nearly crapped himself in the middle of their firm. It was as disgusting as it was hilarious.

"It's hilarious! Dallon is gonna literally crap himself tonight at the family dinne- _please_ tell me you're not wearing that on your date."

"What, why? What's wrong with my outfit?"Pete frowns, looking down at their KISS t-shirt, ripped black jeans ( from many a skateboard accident ) and a pair of shrugged up converse Pete had found hidden under their bed. The sleeves of their zip up hoodie are way too long, hanging over their hands and the rest falling at their thighs. Eyes of course, lined with famous black eye-liner.

"You look like your favourite activity is to cut and cry over screamo songs for a living. Go upsets and get changed."

"Mom! Tell him my outfit is okay for a date!"Pete pouts, looking at their mom hopefully that she'll take their side instead of agreeing with Ryan. The least that Pete wants is yet another person to always pick Ryan's side in arguments.

"I'm sure you have nicer clothes."She tries to say gently, taking a sip from her mug of coffee. It's obviously not the right answer because Pete is dramatically throwing their arms up in the air.

"That's it, I'm not going!"They claim, throwing open the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water before deciding to sulk against the kitchen counter. It had taken an embarrassingly long time to pick an outfit that Pete thought was okay enough for a movie date and for everyone to hate what they've picked, it's damn well annoying.

"You can't just not show up to a date that _you_ planned, Pete."

"I can and I will. Who even knows if he'll show up? He hasn't messaged me in 2 days! And during lunch today, he completely avoided me!"Because Pete has been kept on their toes about the date since Friday night, dwelling it over in their head if or if not it was a bad idea. Nervous is an understatement.

"He didn't _avoid_ you."Ryan is rolling his eyes at how dramatic that Pete tries to make the situation as from what he can remember, Mikey had simply not heard Petes shouts across the cafeteria.

"Ryan, he basically dashed to the other side of the cafeteria as if I have the plague or some contagious STI."

"He's nervous, honey. You're a handsome young man, of course he would be nervous to go on a date with you."Dale chimes with a sigh at how dramatic that they both sound right now, but at the same time, she lives for the drama that goes on in her sons high school life.

Dale Wentz had been the first person that Pete told whenever they found out that they were gay, way before the introduction of gender neutral pronouns and they/them introductions. It had been nerve wrecking and Pete had waited up all night until she came home from work to tell her, but it was the right decision. She's their mom, and she loves them no matter what and Pete is forever grateful of that.

"Yeah, Pete, a _handsome young man_."Ryan snorts.

"Suck my dick, George."Pete is throwing the bottle of water at Ryan's head, making the taller teen scream and duck, the bottle of water hitting the far wall of the kitchen.

"Pete!"Their mom is shouting, but even at that, there's a very strong sense of amusement behind her voice. She's never been the strict parent and Pete after all, is her baby.

"What? That's how I show affection, Mom. Isn't that right, _Ryan_."Pete goes for a sort of innocent approach, walking by Ryan to go and get the water bottle and ruffling his brown hair affectionately with a smile.

"They bully me into friendship and extraordinary schemes that could get us killed."Ryan is whispering across the table to Dale.

"You have a motorcycle! You're the one that could get me killed! I'm too handsome to die young!"Pete nearly screams, about to throw the water bottle at Ryan again if it wasn't for the sake of the glare that their mom is giving them.

"Oh, I know, a _handsome you man_."

"Fuck you."Pete growls, kicking the back of Ryan's chair which makes Ryan squawk an assault.

"Right, I'm going to leave for work before I'm either a witness to murder or I'm the murderer due to Petes foul language."Dale gives Pete a very pointed look, a look that only a mother that has had to deal with Petes bullshit since the minute they said their first word can only hold. Pete is giving their mom an innocent sort of smile, one that makes her role her eyes.

"Honestly, nobody would blame you."Ryan chimes just because he loves to cause drama and he likes the attention.

"I'll see you both later."She sighs, patting Ryan on the arm before reaching Pete who has now resulted in pouting in the corner out of anger. She leans in, pressing a kiss to Petes forehead."Be good, and good luck on your date."

"Thanks mom."Pete whispers, something that brings out the barest of smiles from their mom before she's leaving the two of them to their own devices and heading to work. As the front door slams shut, Pete turns to look at Ryan.

"You're such a fucking suck up."

"I have no idea what you mean."Ryan blinks innocently at Pete who throws the now empty bottle of water at the bin and misses, rolling their hazel eyes at how coy that Ryan is being.

"Oh, blow me, George. If you were any more up her whole, you'd have to be fucking reborn."Pete grumbles, heading out of the kitchen and for the front door without saying anything, knowing Ryan will follow. Their outfit is fine, thank you very much and Pete is not changing it.

"You're disgusting."Ryan scrunches up his face, taking out his keys from the pocket of his jacket."No wonder Mikey probably won't show up."

"Thanks, I try. My sole purpose for being on Earth is just to drive away my potential boyfriends."Pete grumbles, getting on the back of the motorcycle whenever Ryan has already claimed on."You'll stay until he shows up, won't you?"

"Thought I'd third wheel, actually."Ryan smirks over his shoulder,"Helmet."

"But it'll wreck my hair."

"Your hair is the least of my worries, Pete. Wear the fucking helmet."

"Fine, but only because I don't think I'll look fuckable when I'm dead."


	7. Alien Vs Predator

Settling Petes ongoing fear of the weekend, Mikey does actually show up on time at the park which is a massive load off of their shoulders, hair a mess and out of breath from his own fear of being late and leaving Pete thinking that he had ditched them. Pete was never more glad, not only for the sake that they didn't want to be ditched on a date but also because Ryan and Dallon were going to handle the situation if Mikey hadn't turned off.

As if either one of them could even punch a baby, but it's sweet of them to still think they could beat up Mikey Way. Bless their hearts.

"Aliens Vs Predator? You are having a fucking laugh, right?"

" _Requiem_."Mikey finishes the rest of the lost title, pulling open the door of the movie theatre."You said you love to make fun of stupid films, this is bound to be the stupidest film to ever be made."

"Okay I mean, you're probably right but it's going to destroy both the Alien and Predator franchise for me and I don't think I will be able to forgive you for a serious blow to my childhood."Pete holds their chest dramatically as if it pains them even to think about the destruction of their childhood film franchises.

The movie theatre is far from being busy and what else do you expect from it being a Monday Evening. Shamelessly, Pete has to admit that they chose the date for a Monday Evening to make sure that coming across someone they they knew wouldn't be a problem. It's not like Pete is embarrassed ( because if anything, Mikey should be the one that feels embarrassed ) but people talk, and Pete has enough people already talking about them.

"Would popcorn help?"

"Hmm, maybe."Pete teases just lightly, following into a comfortable step beside Mikey who is fishing out his wallet from his back pocket. It's a worn brown leather, creased down the spine and marked with his initials in the top corner."I'm kidding, I can pay for my own popcorn."

"This is a date, I'll pay."Mikey is insisting.

"Mikey, you already paid for those horrible, degrading movie tickets. I'll pay for the popcorn."Pete gives Mikey this sort of hard glare, one that Ryan and Dallon are almost immune to. It's one of their many dangerous facial expressions and Pete can practically feel the way that Mikey tenses up and realises that he's treading on very thin ice.

"What's this insistence of paying for popcorn? Do you think I don't have money, because I do."

"I never said that?"But did they imply it, because sometimes Pete does things that their not even aware of, like how their mouth can be running a guy off like he's the next worse thing since Hitler but their body is causal, flirty in a way with soft touches. It's an unbearable habit that Pete has and it gets them in trouble often enough that it's the reason why the amount of friends that Pete has can be counted on a single hand.

"No you didn't, but you're acting like it."Mikey's shoulders are squared in defence, straightened up to his full height and it's almost frightening of just how much taller that he is compared to Pete. The look on his face is almost thunderous that it has Pete taking a step back.

"Mikey, chill."Pete is holding a hand out in defence, in a form that tells Mikey to back down."I'm trying to be considerate, you paid for the tickets, I'm paying for the food and drinks. It's only fair on both of us, you idiot."

Because Pete knows an argument bait when they see one, it's their go to attempt of trying to start an argument because if there's one thing that Pete likes, it's to not only start an argument, but win one as well.

"Just take your popcorn before you ruin this date."Pete says in a joking matter because he isn't fond to let something this stupid ruin their date.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just, um, a year or so, rumours started circling about money problems in my family and ever since then, people trying to pay for thing for me has been really touchy."Mikey says sheepishly, trudging along beside Pete like like a dog that has just been shouted at, usually odd pale cheeks now a roaring red in embarrassment that Pete finds pretty endearing.

"I get it, don't worry."They don't get it of course, because Pete was born into money and will probably die into money with the way that their parents constantly fund all of their outrageous schemes and fondness for spending money on bass guitars and pre-ripped jeans.

And guiltily enough, Pete already knew of the rumours before Mikey brought it up but that is not the reason why they bought the popcorn and drinks. News spreads fast in high school, especially when your friends are the worlds biggest gossipers and can't keep their nose out of anyone's business.

The movie is, well, crap to say the least and Pete has to give Mikey props on being able to pick a film that makes them gasp and lean to the side to whisper a cunning joke or a jab at the director for their embarrassing mistake like filming. And Mikey, in true gentleman fashion, is in just as much of a laughing mess that Pete is in which makes it all the more brilliant of how smooth that their date is going.

"Do you mind? Some people are trying to watch the film."

"I get you, I'm _trying_ to watch the film too but the film itself is making it incredibly difficult to enjoy."Pete replies in a voice that Ryan calls the 'I would have sympathy for you but I don't have the empathy' voice, a hand placed on their chest and a forming out on those lips.

"You're making it difficult to enjoy."The man is pointing out, much older than Pete or Mikey and on his own in the row in front of them.

"Look, if you came to see a film called Alien Vs Predator-"

"- Requiem -"Mikey chips in quietly.

"- I'm pretty sure you would have been expecting some lame ass, like myself, to be sitting in the back of the theatre voicing their opinions on it. That's a no brainer."Pete is flashing them a pretty, bitchy sort of smile, full of teeth and making the corner of their hazel eyes crinkle in a way that Mikey finds adorable.

"I'm getting security."

"You do that."Pete watches sweetly as the man gets up from his seat and proceeds to leave the theatre to get a manager or security of some sort.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"Mikey laughs, a handful of popcorn in their mouth."And you're going to get us kicked out."

"The movie is lame anyway,"Pete smiles, taking a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into their mouth, talking with their mouth full."Lets go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."Pete is grabbing Mikey's hand and yanking him up from his seat, dragging the teen after them as they sneak past the raging man and the theatre manager in the lobby, giggling away to themselves.

The weather outside is chilly for an autumn evening but neither of them mind as Pete drags Mikey across the road and into the large park, street lamps glowing an odd shade of orange and lighting their way around the path, hands interlocked and swinging inbetween them as they walk in the chilly weather.

"So tell me,"Pete starts, swinging their hands forward and backwards."Why'd you avoid me all weekend?"

"I didn't avoid you-"

Pete give him a hard glare, and even in the dim orange lights of the parks lamps, Mikey still feels a dangerous sort of chill go down his spine.

"Okay, maybe I was avoiding you, but for good reason!"Mikey tries to defend himself, not meeting Petes eyes as they walk, his cheeks tinted a cute shade of pink and over the bridge of his nose, hiding behind his rectangle shaped glasses."When you left on Friday night, my head was spinning because I've never, um, I've never been on a date before? And I scared, I guess, because you're like really beautiful?"

"Beautiful?"Pete raises an eyebrow at Mikey, cheeks tinted a rose pink in embarrassment? Bashfulness?

"Is that a bad word?"Mikey almost panics and it's sort of weird, mostly because online Mikey is such a forward and cocky guy but he's all bashful and worried on the date. Pete finds it endearing.

"No, it's not."Pete laughs, head tipped back and mouth opened."It's a weird word, I'll tell you that. Guys always just call me, hot, sexy, sexual words, y'know? Beautiful is weird."

"Well, you're defiantly sexy."Mikey smirks and Pete lets out a sound of surprise from the back of their throat as they suddenly find themselves pushed up against a thick tree trunk, Mikey over looming them with arms at either side of their head.

"Oh, I know."Pete smirks, arms slithering up and wrapping around Mikeys neck, hid tipped to the side and lips wet.

"And I can't be you out of my mind,"Mikey's voice drops, husky, aroused so quickly that it makes Petes stomach tighten in familiar sort of way."You're so sexy, so amazing and you don't even have to try and get guys attention. I see the way that Joe looks at you, the way that Ryan fawns over you. You're something special and I can't stand it."

"And what are you going to do about it?"Pete flutters their eyelashes bashfully, playing coy just like they always do.

"This,"Mikeys lips are suddenly on Petes own, in a kiss that's so full of force but compassion that it has Petes head swirling, a moan forced through their throat as they try and catch up with the soft, fast moving lips. Pete is an excellent kisser, Pete is also an excellent submissive and Mikey loves it.

Pete lets out a little gasp as Mikey bites their bottom lip, nibbling, sucking, licking until Pete's jaw is falling slack and they allow themselves to be pushed against the tree trunk, a long slender body pressed up against theirs. Lips are moving from their lips and across their jaw, down their neck and sucking, biting, nibbling a bruise there.

"A hickey? What are you, 12?"Pete pants embarrassingly because goddamnit, they hate the way how slack and submissive they are under a set of lips and a warm body.

"Are you complaining?"Mikey almost growls and my god, Pete shouldn't find this attractive, they really really shouldn't but they do.

"And if I am, what are you going to do about it?"Pete is biting their own lip, eyes wide and body submissive as they look up at Mikey, making a show of purposely rolling their lips against Mikeys.

"What am I allowed to do with you?"

"Anything you want, baby."


	8. The Wrong Door

  
"You're going out with him _again_?"Dallons eyes are wide as he watches Pete rummage through chest of drawers and coming in and out of their wardrobe dressed in different shirts and jeans. Each outfit has looked good on Pete, from classy trousers and a shirt to the defatted shorts and a large hoodie bit no matter if Dallon and Ryan thought good of the outfit, nothing was deemed acceptable enough for Pete.

"Why not again?"Pete frowns, holding out some sort of band t-shirt to their torso, looking at it on themselves in the floor to ceiling mirror that's on the back of their bedroom door. As much as they've been dating Mikey for well over a month now, Pete hasn't gotten to the stage of their relationship where they can just show up on a date wearing sweat pants and some hoodie with a week old pizza stain on the front of it. Pete has to atleast look like they've _tried_ to get a good outfit together.

And thinking about it, it doesn't seem like they've been dating for so long. And it's not even that long in relationship standards but to Pete, it's _incredibly_ long. Mikey is Petes first official boyfriend because sure, they've had flings with a couple of guys and apparently that one guy called Dave from camp whenever Pete was 12 doesn't count as a boyfriend but whatever. So it's a pretty big deal and Pete is making sure that they _don't fuck it up_.

"Maybe because you've been out with him every day of this week?"Ryan raises his eyebrow from where he is, swinging in Petes desk chair with a leg hooked over one of the arms and a rolled up blunt between his slender fingers.

"I was out with you guys yesterday!"

"Before you cleared off for dinner with your _boyfriend_."Ryan uses his mocking voice, nose scrunched up as he brings the blunt back to his lips, skilful with it as always.

"Jealous, George?"Pete smirks, eyebrow raised and looking particularly dangerous in a sort of sexy way that makes every every muscle in Ryan's body tense up despite the weed in his system. Dallon cackles from his place on the bed, head tipped back with a laugh at how embarrassingly pink Ryan has went.

"Of course not! I can get any guy or girl I want!"

"He's just upset because he's the only single person in the group now."Dallon smirks, stuffing an Oreo into his mouth.

"As if I'd want to have any of your fucking weird relationships. Your dick is locked up so tight I'm pretty sure breezy makes you wear a cock cage and Pete seems to have been hit in the ass by Cupid. Look! They're sniffing Mikey's jumper right now!"

"I am not!"

"You are, you fucking weirdo!"

"He smells nice, leave me alone."Pete pouts, hugging the jumper back to their chest as they flop down onto the bed because Dallon dramatically."But you wouldn't know that because you've never been in a relationship."

"At least I haven't bent over for every guy that has had a big cock."Ryan snaps, flaring up with embarrassment at being the only one to not have a boyfriend or girlfriend. It's not like he doesn't want one or that he can't get one, the problem is his he just doesn't have the time or the commitment. Or maybe there's something else holding him back.

"Which isn't all that many, but how would you know."Pete snorts, now wearing Mikey's jumper and zipping it up. Pete looks ridiculous in the tight light grey hoodie but they aren't going to let a thing like size get in the way of smelling like Mikey Way.

"We get it; Pete is a slut and Ryan is a virgin-"Dallon starts off, waving his hand in the air as he tries to dismiss the entire conversation because honestly, watching Pete and Ryan argue like an old married couple is not on the top of his list of things he likes to do.

"I'm not a fucking virgin!"Ryan shouts his protests, ready to get up from the desk chair and start a mini riot in the bedroom, or what Pete likes to call, a hissy fit because sometimes Ryan Ross can be the biggest girl out there.

"Sure, and I'm fucking Johnny Depp."Pete snorts with a handful of potato chips into their mouth, speaking with their mouth full in a totally unattractive manner.

"Like he'd fuck you."Ryan snaps, eyes hard with a glare that would make anyone else afraid but Pete knows Ryan too well and they know that the dw that Ryan lays a hand on Pete Wentz is the day that pigs start flying. Because Pete Wentz might be the biggest bitch in the planet but Ryan loves them and Pete takes full advantage of that.

"You'd fuck pe-"Dallon lets out a rather loud screech as a book is suddenly whirled his way, causing the lanky teen to roll off the bed and land hard on the bedroom floor with a groan. Pete is scrambling to the side of the bed, peering at Dallon and then to Ryan who's all wide eyed with shock.

"I didn't mean to do _that_."because honestly, Ryan aimed for Dallons shoulder, not his _face_.

"Yes because throwing dictionaries is the normal way to react to confessions, huh?"Pete rolls their eyes, peering down at Dallon and throwing the book off of Dallons slowly bruising face, slapping him in the face."Ryan would fuck who? _Tell me_."

"Nobody. Ryan would fuck nobody because he's a virgin."Dallon groans, rubbing at the growing bruise on his face, half way between assaulted that Ryan hit him with a book and embarrassment because he should've seen that coming from the moment he opened his mouth.

"You're fucking useless,"Pete slumps back onto the bed with a dramatic sort of groan, chest rising and making the unsteady zip fall down mid chest from the tight strain. Turning their head to the side to look at Ryan,"And you're fucking _nobody_."

"You're both dicks, I'm leaving."Ryan gets up from the chair so hard that it nearly topples over, leaving the dudded out joint in a make shift ashtray on Petes desk as he grabs his jacket and keys for the motorcycle.

"Wait! Can you drop me off at Mikey's house?"Pete is sitting up, spilling the packet of crisps onto the bed not that they care as they roll off the bed onto Dallon as they look for a pair of shoes that are clean enough to wear over to Mikeys house.

"Move it,"Dallon pushes for Pete to get the fuck off of him.

"You know you love my ass in your face,"Pete wiggles their butt for a second with a smirk before moving, grabbing a pair of black vans that have been hidden under their bed since last year. They're dusty and probably a size too small but Pete doesn't care.

"And _why_ would I do that for?"

"Because Dallon can't drive, I can't skate for shit and I'm also too lazy to walk."Pete grins innocently up at Ryan, hazel eyes big and round and smile wide and pretty. Ryan meets the eyes with a hard, no shit taking glare."And because you love me of course and you can't _stand_ the idea of me waking to Mikeys house on my own."

"I hate you,"Ryan sighs in defeat because it's true.

"Love you too, ryro."

~~~\0/~~/\~~

"How did you _not_ cry!"Pete shouts dramatically, looking between the television that's sitting on Mikeys desk and to their boyfriend who is yawning behind them, arm circled at the waist of Pete and looking incredibly bored. Mikey's room is incredibly cramped and fitting them both onto Mikey's single bed means that they're almost sandwiched together, not that either of them seem to mind.

It's not only them in the house, but also Mikey's older brother Gerard, somebody who Pete has seen not a lot of over the last month which they aren't sure is a good or a bad thing. From what Pete has seen and talked of them, Gerard is on the opposite end of the spectrum when it comes to personality with Mikey, being shy and reserved rather than talkative and boisterous that Mikey can be.

But they're a good guy and have a sick taste in music which Pete can appreciate no matter who the person is.

"Because I'm a man?"Mikey raises an eyebrow, ejecting the DVD from the player with the remote control, switching to some channel that's showing the latest news reports for background noise.

"Ha!"Pete cackles, peering up at Mikey from beneath their eyelashes, a hand coming out to pinch what little muscle that Mikey has on the bones of their arm."Your lack of muscles makes that hard for me to believe."

"Hey! I work out!"Mikey squawks in offence at the accusation, yanking his arm away from Petes grip with heated cheeks and thunderous eyes.

"Aw babe, sure you do. I believe you."Pete tries for a sympathetic type of voice, patting Mikey on the side of the face with a cheeky grin on their face. When Mikey pouts in return, Pete makes it their effort to roll over and peck Mikey's lips in small affectionate little pecks until they feel Mikey grin against their lips."Happy now?"

"A bit,"Mikey mumbles against soft pink lips, hand sliding down Petes side and under the waist band of their jeans and boxers, resting their hand on Petes butt, pulling them closer to their body."Now, that's better."

"As much as I love that your hand is on my butt,"Pete allows a little smirk to form on their lips, pecking Mikey's lips one more time before saying,"I really need to piss."

"How charming,"Mikey rolls his eyes, patting Petes butt before rolling onto his back. Pete lets out a little laugh, pecking Mikey's lips with a small little hum before rolling off the edge of the bed and out the door, doing a little butt wiggle just for Mikey's amusement and blushing scarlet at the wolf whistle that follows.

Coming back from the bathroom, Pete checks themselves over in the hallway mirror, running a hand through their untidy hair which just messes it up even more, unzipping Mikey's hoodie that they're wearing to reveal the thin top underneath. Yeah, they look good. With one more glance at the mirror, Pete is pushing open the door that they're expecting is Mikeys, stopping dead in their tracks when they find themselves blinded by colour.

The room is larger than Mikey's, a sort of baby blue painted on the walls and a series of different bright and pastel colours around the bedroom, from the carpet to the bedding and anything else that Petes eyes land on in the bedroom. Pete feels as if they've just walked into a child's bedroom from the stuffed toys that are dumped in the middle of the single bed and the colouring books sprawled on the floor, the only thing stopping that thought is Gee, Mikey's older brother sitting at his desk.

"Oh!"Gee exclaims whenever they notice Pete standing in the door frame, mouth slightly ajar and eyes a bit unfocused, not knowing where to look. Gee is closing their art folder hesitantly, turning in their chair."Can I help you with something, Pete?"

"Uh, this isn't Mikey's room."Pete replies dumbly, wanting nothing more but to hit themselves in the head for such a slow reply.

"It's not,"Gee laughs not unkindly, pointing out behind Pete with his index finger."Mikey's room is across the hall. Easily mistaken, we have the same doors of course."He smiles and it's such a small, pretty smile that it makes Pete a little less embarrassed for walking into the wrong bedroom.

"Oh, um, I like your teddies by the way."Pete points out quietly as they're about to leave Gee be and stop bothering the art student, because honestly, some of Gee's teddies look really cool and extra soft, way better than the ones that Pete use to have as a kid.

"You do?"The smile is replaced with a radiant grin, jumping up from his desk chair and racing over to his bed, picking up a stuffed toy at random and showing it to Pete with no embarrassment whatsoever."This is Frankie."

"It's a Hippo."Pete deadpans dully.

"It's _Frankie_."Gee insists, hazel eyes hard as they shove it forward, making sure that Pete sees he stuffed fat hippo.

"You name them?"

"Don't you?"Gee looks incredibly offended, a little gasp to his voice because how could you not name your _stuffie_?"

"When I was a kid, I just had a dog called Dog."Pete shrugs their shoulders, bottom lip stuck out as they self-consciously reach out and rub their finger and thumb at one of the soft velvet ears of one of the stuffed toys. It's a bunny rabbit, light brown with a white tummy and pink nose.

"That's unoriginal."He snorts, setting Frankie back down into the pile and straightening a dark green stuffed frog so that it's not leaning into the pink teddy bear and squishing her.

"You called your hippo, _Frankie_."

"After Frank."Gee points out very defensively.

"That's not very original either."Pete is now the one to snort, picking up the stuffed rabbit and squeezing it around the stomach. It's soft in touch and squishy, big enough to wrap your arms around and something good to cuddle with.

"He bought me him on our first date."Gee says quickly, a sense of pride in his voice because he can remember the day as clear as it was yesterday the day that Frank had went out of his way to buy the stuffed hippo for Gee the minute he seen it in the toy store window. It has made him blush to his ears and still does.

"Oh,"Petes cheeks tint pink in embarrassment once again, ducking their eyes as they set the stuffed bunny rabbit down onto the bed."That's cute, I guess."

"It is cute,"Gee agrees with a proud little smile that makes Pete smile in their own sort of way too. Gee is pretty cute, endearing actually and Pete likes them for the fact of how open that they are with all of their flamboyant colours and stuffed toys laying out in the open of their bedroom.

"Here, me and Mikey were going to order some pizza. You want to join us?"Pete offers, sending a smile over to Gee's way whenever they notice the way that Gee lets out a little sound of surprise at the offer.

"Sure,"Gee smiles,"Let me just finish this small art piece and I'll be down in a second."

"Great,"Pete leaves Gee to finish what it was that they were doing, going to tell Mikey of their new plans for the evening,

Yeah, Pete wants to know more about Gerard Way.


	9. 9. Pete finally finds out about the whole Daddy Business

"Why did you invite him?"

"He was lonely, Mikey! And it broke my heart to see him left in the house on his own."There's a sincere look of earnest upon Petes face as they think back to the way that they had found Gee sitting alone in his bedroom, looking so lonely and upset that Frank had gone for the weekend. Pete couldn't stand to leave him on his own.

"This is supposed to be a date, I took a night off to take you out."Mikey is fuming and Pete can see it in the way that his face is stone cold, eyes fiery with emotion that doesn't settle right in Petes stomach every time that Mikey _stares_ at it.

"Babe,"Pete sighs, shaking their head as they lean up to try and press a kiss to Mikey's lips, meeting his cheek instead whenever Mikey turns away."Mikey, look at me. I'm sorry, okay? But I was not leaving your brother left in the house on his own. He needs to be around people, and you're his brother!"

"He's weird, Pete!"

"He is not weird! He's... _different_. Is that such a bad thing?"Pete stresses helplessly, falling back down onto their feet and crossing their arms over their chest, a stance that Mikey has gotten well aware of knowing that this means business and that Pete is not going to back down. It's not their first first disagreement, nor is it going to be their last from what Pete expects of their questionable future.

Their first argument hadn't exactly been Pete's fault, but they sure didn't help the mood that Mikey had been in. Their first fight had been frightening to Pete, mostly due to the fact that he'd never seen Mikey so mad that they'd both been screaming at each other loud enough that a ringing was left in Petes ears, along with the tears that built up behind their eyes too. It was a messy argument that resulted in an even messier night on Petes account.

"His different _is_ weird."

"Oh, grow up, Mikey. People think my weird is different, and yours too, so stop being such a prick around Gerard's."Pete snaps, their stance is stiff and their face is cold with determination to not back down on something so petty as Mikey not wanting to spend time with his own brother.

Over the last couple of weeks, Pete has grown remarkably close with Gee Way. It had started when Pete had turned up too early at the house one evening while Mikey was still at work and they'd helped Gee on an art project that they were working on for collage which had led to them watching cartoons in the livingroom and eating bowls of ice cream until late into the night when Mikey had arrived home late from work.

Since then, Pete and Gee were spending more time together and it wasn't always accidentally either. Frank, after all, was one of Pete's friends ( depending when you ask them because not all of the time does the trio want to admit that they know juvenile Frank Iero ) and Gee was, after all, Franks boyfriend. So it wasn't uncommon for Pete to be with Gee every once in a while.

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm going back to work."

"Mikey, don't be like this!"Pete storms after Mikey, voice laced with urgency for Mikey not to leave during an argument.

"I can be however I want, Pete! You're so inconsiderate of other people and I am fed up with making plans for us only for you to ruin them with spontaneously cancelling for one of your friends or inviting my brother to tag along."

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry that you don't possess the feeling of empathy because you lack a fucking heart but that does not mean that I have to be as heartless as you are."Pete is up on their toes in anger, following after their boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm the heartless one, am I? Lets think, I'm the one that works every single day of the week just so I can afford to take you out places only for you to throw it back in my fucking face and go skip in fields with my freak of a brother. Think about me for once, instead of everyone else."

"All I do is think about you, Mikey! But if my friends need me, I have to be there for them, and if you brother is upset then I'm going to fucking be there for him too."Pete snaps, face full of anger and fury as they stare off at one another across the hall."It's called being a good person, but you wouldn't know a thing about that, would you?"

"You're a bitch, Pete Wentz."

"Better being a bitch than being a dick."Pete snaps.

"At least I know how to use my dick."And Pete doesn't even resist the urge to roll their eyes because there is a long list of dick related problems that Pete can bring up about Mikey Way because sex is defiantly not his expected area.

"At least I don't have to _lie_ about my dick size."The smile that appears on Pete's Face is so full of false innocence and bitchiness that it is remarkable and it just gets better as Mikey's face grows purple in anger.

"I work hard for my fucking money, not for me, but for you, so I can take you out on dates and buy you the things that you want because I want to make you happy but you're a fucking spoilt brat and you deserve fuck all."His voice comes out so dangerously low that people would have to strain to hear but Pete hears it."And if you want to hang out with your moron drug dealing friends then you do that, but I'm not going to be here for you."

"Mikey, don't-"

The door is slammed closed before Pete can pled with Mikey to stay and talk. There's a dull ache that forms in Pete's chest, a wetness that forms in their eyes that blurs their vision enough that the door is just a smudge of brown and bronze, hands clenched into fists of anger that they had kept at their side where their fingernails dugs into the skin of their palms and created little crescent hold moons.

Growing up surrounded by Ryan and Dallon, Pete has grown into that type of person that will willingly drop everything just to run to their aid. It was common, especially when they were children, with Dallon constantly getting kicked out of his house and Ryan continuously finding ways to run away, Pete has always been that person to be there for them, and that wasn't something that was going to change.

"Pete?"There's a Gee shaped blurry blob now standing in front of Pete and in one blink, the tear are streaming down their cheeks which makes Pete frantically scrub away at them with the sleeves of their hoodie."Are you okay? Are you crying? Oh my god, you're crying! Oh no, this isn't good!"

"I'm not _crying_ , I'm _fine_."Pete turns away, keeping their head low as they wipe continuously with their sleeves. It's one thing to let themselves cry, it's a completely other matter altogether to cry in front of other people. Pete hates themselves when they cry, it makes them feel weak and vulnerable and it's such a terrible feeling when you portray yourself as big as you do.

"It's okay! I'll get you tissues and some hot cocoa and a blanket..."Gee is mumbling to himself, grabbing onto one of Petes hands and leading the younger through the house until Pete is being pushed backwards onto something recognisably soft that is Gee's mattress.

"Thanks."

"Oh gosh, you look like a panda."Gee has to cover their mouth to stop the giggle of slight amusement at the smudge of Petes eyeliner from their tears because so such for waterproof eyeliner what a joke. Pete snorts a short laugh, looking at Gee momentarily before looking away to hide their streaky face of tears and running eyeliner.

"I'm going to get eyeliner over your pretty bedsheets."

"I don't care about that, it will come off!"Gee waves his hands, yanking a fluffy blanket off one end of his bed, buried under a mountain of stuffed toys and pillows. He's shaking the blanket a couple of times before draping it over Pete, jumping onto the bed beside his sad friend and snuggling in close, leaning their head on Petes shoulder as Pete sniffles."My brother's a dick."

Pete snorts in response, their only way of a reply that doesn't sound cracked and broken, stuffy from a blocked nose and pathetic from the act of crying itself. There's many words that Pete can use to call Mikey Way, and a lot of them aren't that positive but he's their _boyfriend_ , the first boyfriend that Pete has ever had, the first guy to show a remote interest in them which isn't just for sex, someone who isn't Ryan Ross or Dallon Weekes that Pete feels protected around.

"He is! He ripped the head off one of my stuffies once, the dick."

"All little brothers are tormenting."

"This was last week."Gee deadpans sullenly, scavenging around the mountain of stuffed animals before pulling out a chocolate teddy bear with a fat tummy and an even fatter neck from over stuffing. Gee is pointing out the fresh stitched lines around the neck of the teddy bear."I did those myself, I'm not really good at stitching but I had to do it for an art assignment but I'm pretty proud, Da- _Frankie_ helped me."

"He has a fat neck."Pete observes bluntly.

"Yeah, I went a little overboard on the stuffing but Frankie just says he's chubby which means he's full of love just like me!"There's a wide grin spread across Gee's face and Pete cannot help but to smile small in return at the pure adorableness, scrunching their tissue into a ball as they point at the chubby necked teddy bear.

"So what's his name."Pete asks, index finger brushing against the hard black nose of the fat necked teddy bear. Even with the deformity that the bear seems to have, Pete finds it ridiculously adorable, and itching feeling at the palm of their hands to reach out and grab it, to feel how soft and welcoming it is to hold and touch.

" _Her_ name is Lindsay."Gee is sharp with a correction, throwing Pete a glare.

" _Lindsay_?"

"After my best friend."Gee answers as if Pete _should_ know this information, and maybe Pete should know who Lindsay is and that she is his best friend or whatever. It's sometimes really hard to keep up with all of the ramblings that Gee spurts out.

"I'm sensing a theme."They bring up the balled tissue and wipe at their eyes again, voice muffled behind the sleeves of their hoodie."Do I have a _stuffie_ named after me?"

"You will, eventually."Gee hums, putting Lindsay The Bear back onto the pile of stuffed animals  and fixing the ones that have fallen over or been misplaced. There's a place for everyone and room for more stuffed friends too."It all depends on if you stay being a friend or not."

"Why wouldn't I stay being a friend?"Pete is suddenly frowning all over again, brow creased as they scoot to sit up straighter. Gee shrugs his shoulders mindlessly, not looking at Pete who leans forward to try and get a look at their friend."Gee, what aren't you telling me? You're starting to frighten me now."

"You know like you have your thing with being Gender Neutral?"Gee doesn't mean for it to come harsh or direct, it's just how he is sometimes and instead of commenting, Pete nods and hums because true, it is kind of their _thing_ , they suppose."And it's all new and different and not really out there yet but there are more people out there that is Gender Neutral and just don't have the confidence to come out as that because it's pretty scary and it's different and not everyone is really okay with difference-"

"Yes, different is different, we've established this."Pete cuts through the rambling, suddenly the whole cloak of wallowing sadness that had covered Pete is now vanishing, more interested now in Gee's mysterious secret."Cut to the chase."

"I like to act... _little_."It comes out so hesitant and quiet that Pete can barely catch on to what Gee has just said before he continues."I like acting little. I like stuffed toys and colouring in and wearing cute, pastel clothes and having affection and attention and having someone who treats me little and loves me and looks after me. Which Frankie does, he loves and looks after me like super well."

"And I didn't even know this was a _thing_ until a couple of months ago, like it didn't have a name to me until I saw it somewhere online and it all just kind of clicked into place in my head and I realised, _whoa_ , this is me, I'm a _little_."

"A...a little?"Pete quires hesitantly, head swimming a little at all of this rambling information that is pouring out of Gee's mouth. Their lips are pursed and brow creased in thought confusion as they try to wrap their head around what Gee is saying.

"It's what you call people who like to act childish, who like the feeling of being a child again, who like feeling little."

"Is this- is this a sexual thing?"

"Oh god no! It's not sexual at all! It can be, if you want it to be, but Frankie and I don't use it sexually."Gee is aggressively shaking their head because there had been plenty of conversations before hand about if this was a sex thing and Gee made himself clear that it wasn't.

"Frank _knows_ about this?"Petes eyes are wide in shock.

"Of course he knows about this, he's apart of it, Pete."He exclaims carefully and gently, sitting up on his knees as he talks to Pete who still looks puzzled and confused about this whole situation but hasn't made a bolt for the door yet."Frankie is sort of my, y'know, um-"Gee clears his throat, cheeks tinted pink."-My Daddy."

Gee isn't even surprised when all that Pete does is stare at him as if he had numerous heads that are all spitting fire. It's a lot to take in, and Gee knows that more than anyone, especially with having to explain his situation to Mikey, Lindsay and most importantly Frank too. He just really hopes that Pete stays, they've became such a close friend to Gee and even if it doesn't work out between Pete and Mikey ( and by the sounds of it, Pete should've dumped Mikey the first week into the relationship ) he hopes they'll still be friends.

"Look, don't feel obligated to just go along with things and pretend that you think this is okay or normal because I know it's not normal and not everyone likes the idea of it, trust me, Mikey is _not_ a supporter. I have Frankie and Lindsay and if you don't want to be my friend any more because of this then that's okay, I understa-"

"Tell me more."Petes new found voice surprises the both of them, voice quiet, just above a whisper as they stare at a colourful patch of wall in front of them, eyes flickering to look at the bright red haired teenager on the bed."I want to know more."


	10. Rad™️

"I don't know about this, Gee..."Pete nibbles on their bottom lip anxiously, rubbing a hand nervously at the back of their neck as a blush dashes over the bridge of their nose, down their neck and to the tips of their ears. Petes head is dizzy as they stare at the items that Gee has sprawled on his bedroom floor, items that look like they belong in the comfort of Gee's bubblegum pink walls and collection of fat stuffed animals and colourful blankets and pillows and Pete is so out of place and they're uncomfortable.

Which they shouldn't be, because Pete has every right to belong in this room, but their clothes say a different thing. Petes skin tight black jeans and ripped band t-shirt contrasts so badly to the surrounding of pastel colours and soft items that are neatly placed around the room, with everything having a place and every colour part of the scheme that Gee has obviously worked hard on maintaining. Pete just looks like he taints the room, that he acts like a stain amongst perfection and it makes his skin itch and his chest tight because maybe he shouldn't be doing this _at all_.

Pete just doesn't fit into the atmosphere, the stereotype of what it means to be involved in this type of lifestyle and every fibre of their body is telling them to stop being stupid because Pete is the pure walking and talking definition of beating stereotypes and being different. But maybe this is just a barrier that Pete can't jump and that frightens Pete more than actually going ahead and following through with the plan.

As if reading Petes thoughts, there's suddenly an arm looping around their own, pale soft skin contrasting against the blackness of Petes clothes and bright red hair brushed behind his ear delicately. Gee gives Pete a small smile when they turn to face them, touching Pete reassuringly as they speak.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Pete. You can sit back and read a book, or join in _if_ you like, _when_ you like, or leave if that's what you want to do."Gee shrugs his shoulders, following Petes fearful stare at the items that are spread out on the blanket that's been draped onto the floor as if they're going to bite them.

To anyone else, the items on the floor are innocent; wonderfully soft, fat stuffed toys, colourful crayons and a box of toys. But to Pete, they look a challenge that Pete isn't ready to face and one that they're not sure that they will be able to fight against either.

"I-I don't know."

"Hey, shh, that's fine."Gee is so soft and caring and sweet as he presses a soft hand against Petes cheek and kisses their nose reassuringly, in one of the most sweetest and platonic ways that someone can. Pete can feel the tightness in their chest begin to become unloose, a heat traveling in its place and the small gesture makes Petes entire being feel like they're _floating_ on a cloud of happiness.

"I'm just gonna do my thing and you sit there,"Gee is pushing Pete towards the bed that is pushed up against his bedroom wall, pressing a paperback book into their hands."And read this. You don't even have to pay attention that I'm here."

Hesitantly, Pete nods their head obediently, Gee smiling brightly at their friend before plopping himself down into the floor where they had both previously been standing. Pete gives a cautious look towards the open bedroom door, knowing that there is nobody else in the house because Mikey is working but that doesn't stop people from coming home. Glancing at Gee, the red haired teenager doesn't seem to notice as they rumble through a plastic box that's on the floor.

Trying to regulate their breathing, Pete directs their eyes to the first page of the old paperback that Gee had shoved into their hands, the pages dogeared and blue ink stains down the edges of the paper from being forgotten about in a school bag. Pete reads, or they try to anyway, because the paragraphs begin to adjoin and the sentences connect and the words start to blur the longer that Pete looks at the page until they can no longer make out the smudge of black ink that blobs the dirty pages.

The whole idea of being little, as Gee has put it many times, frightens Pete, not because it's something new but Pete hates the idea of getting involved in something that they may not have control over. Pete fears the unexpected, the unsaid, that what if Pete caves into the lifestyle and then suddenly doesn't know how to crawl out of it. The fear that maybe Dallon would find out, or worse, Ryan and they judge, the sneer at them, mock them.

A voice inside of Petes head tell them that they're stupid because Dallon and Ryan may be unbelievable assholes but they both have equally as large hearts and open minds. But that doesn't stop Petes fears, and what Pete fears most in the world is to loose that mean a lot to them, and Dallon and Ryan are their entire _world_.

"You cry a lot for someone who says they don' cry."Comes a voice suddenly, causing Petes shoulders to tense and to freeze momentarily. Gee is clambering up onto the bed, crawling across to his distressed friend with a frown tugging at his lips.

Gee had _just_ gotten the action figures he was looking for out of toy box when he has heard the very familiar sounds of someone stiffening tears. Pete had been very quiet, but Gee didn't expect them not to be, especially with how sad they've been lately, but to actually see how upset Pete was made little Gee very protective and worried.

"M'not crying."Because they aren't, emotions are so hard for Pete and everything is just becoming far too surreal for them to handle. Pete didn't realise how much that they fear until now, of how they fear the unknown, of not having control, of _being_ in control, of being alone and the reality of it all makes Petes feel so _vulnerable_.

"My Daddy says that 'ou shouldn't leave someone to cry alone."Gee says almost proudly at his statement, curious fingers peeling away the book that Pete has now pressed up against their face to hide their tears."Daddy says hugs are the best cure!"

"I don-"

"But sometimes people don' like hugs so maybe we should colour instead! Yeah, let's colour! Daddy bought me these colours and there's like lots of many of them, come look, come look!"Gee is now tugging at Petes hand anxiously, wanting the teenager to follow them off of the bed and onto the blanket on the ground.

Gee is tugging at Petes hand under they finally comply and kneel down onto the blanket beside him, much to the great big smile that spreads onto Gees face. They're crayons and markers sprawled out onto the soft blanket with every colour imaginable contrasting against the pastel coloured blanket. By Gees thigh, Pete can spot a mountain of colouring books that Gee grabs, shoving one at Pete.

"This one is animals."He pushes the thick papered book into Petes fumbling hands, a colourful animated picture of a lion and zebra printed onto its shiny front cover. Pete stares dumbly at the front cover, unsure really on what to do with it, something that makes Gee sigh and roll his hazel eyes, flipping the cover to reveal an outline drawing of shaggy puppy in a puddle."You take some colours an' you colour it in, like this."

Gee demonstrates with his own colouring book, flipping to a page that outlines the drawing of some cartoon character that Pete has no idea of. They grab a crayon and start to colour as best as they can between the lines of the outline, tongue poked out between pink lips in concentration as they colour. Pete watches with wide brown eyes, hesitant to follow Gees actions until the little looms up.

"C'mon, Pete. Copy me."Gee orders not unkindly, motioning towards the colours that are spread out on the soft, pastel coloured blanket. Before Pete can even answer, Gee has already turned their attention back to his colouring, leaving Pete to stare between the colours and the colouring book in their hands.

Pete can't remember a time that they coloured a picture, and maybe that's because Pete hadn't had the opportunity when growing up to be sitting indoors and colouring pictures of their Mom and Dad because they had never been home for them to colour the picture for. Petes parents worked so hard and were there so little, and Pete knows that their Mom loves them an awful lot but it doesn't hurt any less to realise how little she was there for them.

Grabbing a pen, Pete uncaps the marker and begins to colour one of the Puppy dogs ears a light brown colour and suddenly, everything just feels so _right_ in that moment. As if there's been a switch all along in their head and it has finally been switched to the correct setting, a feeling washing over them that they can't exactly describe but one that seems to _complete_ Pete without even knowing it.

They can't have been colouring in for long but Gee is on this third picture by the time that Pete has finished their colouring in of the puppy playing in the mud. To Pete, it looks pretty damn good because they spent so much time making sure not to colour outside of the lines and Pete is very very proud, and Gee looks pretty proud too from the smile on his face.

"What do we have here?"There's a new voice in the bedroom and it runs Petes blood cold because they _know_ that voice. It's a voice that Pete has heard screamed, shout, laugh, slur at all sorts of oddities across the many years that Pete has known them and that fear comes rushing back like a tidal wave because their newly founded secret is out before it's even a secret and-

"Daddy!"Gee is jumping up from the ground and dashing towards Frank who has entered further    Into the bedroom, the look of curiosity and wonder that had been etched onto their face now replaced by a grin as they open their arms for the little who comes crashing into them.

"Hey baby,"Frank greets, pressing a loving kiss to Gees forehead as they ask,"Have you been having a good morning?"

"Yeah, like really cool! Pete came over an' I was showing them how to colour and come look at Petes drawing! Show him Pete! Show him!"Gee doesn't even blink at the oddity of it all, of how having Pete in his bedroom and colouring in pictures of animals shouldn't be as normal as he makes it out to be. To Gee, it feels like he has known that Pete has been a little for a while and actually having them little makes so difference to his idea.

"N-no, I-It's not go-"Petes voice comes out too quiet to be heard over Gees excited yells, voice unheard as Gee makes a grab for the coloured picture that Pete has just finished working on and is now showing it excitedly to his Daddy, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Pete is like _really_ good at keeping between the lines."Gee boats for Pete, pointing out how good that Pete is indeed at colouring between the lines, even for a little as young as Pete seems to be.

"It's really rad, isn't it?"Frank admires the coloured in picture in his hands and Pete can feel the heat rush from their cheeks all of the way to the tips of their ears.

"Yeah! Put it on the fridge! Put it on the fridge!"Because that's where all of his drawings go.

"I think we should give it back to Pete now, baby. Let Pete decide what they want to do with it, hmm?"

"But it's really good!"

"I know it is, but it's Petes drawing."Frank explains gently, kneeling down in front of a bewildered looking Pete who stares dumbstruck at _Frank_. Frank Iero. A guy that Pete has physically seen with their own two eyes dive fist first into a fight that he didn't even belong to, has seen do numerous lines of coke plenty of times in strangers bathrooms, who dared himself to piss on a passed out Dallon Weekes just for the kicks of it.

Who is now, seemingly so calm and so natural in his element, bending down in front of them with the most earnest, trustworthy look upon his face, speaking to Pete as if they're the most delicate thing on earth. Holding out the coloured sheet that Pete unknowingly put so much work into with a smile spread across his face that's so soft and kind that it makes Petes entire body tingle with warmth, pushing out that embarrassment and fear that had nestled there to begin with.

"You're secret's safe with me,"Frank whispers, lips barely moving but Pete can hear him loud and clear. A weight that has seemed to be weighing on their chest seems to ease just a little, enough to allow them to breath a bit clearer again, to know that a sneer of disgust has yet to pass his lips or a threat to spill their secret.

"Thank you,"Pete whispers because this is a secret that they want to keep, a secret that Pete has only just deemed for themselves and the other two occupants of Gees bedroom. It's a secret that Pete doesn't even know all of the crooks and crannies to yet, has yet to explore, has yet to find the right comfort form.

"Now, I think it's time to get some food into two little boys stomachs."Frank winks, patting Pete on the knee before he stands and holds a hand out to help the newly adapting little up onto their feet.

"Ice cream!"

"Gee, you know the rules."

"But Daddy, it's a special day! Pete is a _little_ , I-I think that means ice cream for lunch."Gee declares, looking excitedly between his Daddy and Pete who is happy enough to eat anything as long as it's food because thinking back, Pete hasn't had food since yesterday lunch time and even at that, Ryan had stole half of their sandwich.

" _Fine,_ but only this once."Frank sighs but there's a smile on his lips as Gee wastes on time with planting a kiss upon Franks lips before scampering out of the room and towards the kitchen so he can fetch the bowls for their ice cream lunch. Frank gives Petes hand a small squeeze, smiling softly at them."C'mon, lets get you ice cream before Gee eats it all."

Pete could get use to this.


	11. The Year is 2007. Fact.

"I know, I know, the face cloth is terrible but so is having a messy face!"Frank is laughing, a hand holding Pete by the chin to stop them from squirming, his other hand holding a wet face cloth as he tries to rubs off the remainder of Petes ice cream off of their face. Frank had made the nasty decision of allowing Pete to handle the bowl of ice cream on their own, something that Frank had regretted moments later when he had turned his back for a second and it was lathered upon Petes face.

It's been a couple of weeks since Frank walked in on Pete and Gerard colouring in on Gerard's bedroom floor, and two weeks since it's been that Frank, and Pete themselves, have realised of the little tendencies that Pete holds within them. It was a shock, on Franks behalf more than Petes own, but one that he had overcome rather quickly, not only as a friend but also as a caregiver.

Pete however, is a little more hesitant when it comes to fully opening themselves up to Frank, a lot more willing and a lot more confident when left alone with the likes of Gerald who seems to understand Pete patiently. It's not that Pete doesn't trust Frank - and sometimes, that is true because Frank is a very large arsehole who mostly thinks for himself - but it's more the fact that Gerald is a lot more open and confident than Frank is and it's relaxing to be around someone who is so confident with themselves and not in a cocky sort of way.

Looking at you, Ryan Ross.

Which is another, obviously crippling scary thing about opening up a completely new side of themselves because Pete has barely got the grasps of it themselves, and it's so easy to slip, to fall into such a space that it has Pete on edge, which is another terrible matter to begin with. Pete has never been the one to keep a secret from their best friends, mostly because they find out such secret themselves or it involves them in some shape or form, but this is so much more different.

Because this isn't just a secret, it's a totally new _lifestyle_. It's almost like a second life, and Pete is crippled into thinking that they might have to keep up a persona of some sort of Hannah Montana double life because Pete can hardly handle the life they have now, never mind a new, totally strange, totally different, totally controversial life as this. As _ageplaying_. And it's something that Ryan and Dalton _defiantly_ can't find out about.

" _Frankie_ ,"Pete whines, high in the back of their throat, trying to wiggle and squirm out of Franks hold, away from the disgustingly wet face cloth that is rubbed over their face. Their lips pout when all Frank does is continue to laugh, cooing his condolences every so often, murmuring _just_ _a_ _minute_ until he's finally done.

"All done! All done! That wasn't so bad, was it?"He asks, dumping the face cloth into the nearby sink. He had sent Gerard upstairs to go and grab a film and a couple of blankets, a routine that he and Gerard established not that long into their little dynamic and one that he thinks Pete will lean for, especially because it results in a nap.

"Was."

"Oh it wasn't, stop being huffy."He rolls his eyes, keeping a steady hand on Petes leg as he reaches into a nearby cupboard for some bowls and cups, easily completely tasks with only one hand."Nobody wants to cuddle with a dirty monkey, do they?"

"Am not!"Pete protests loudly, giving a little jump on the kitchen counter to show their protest of being called such a mean name.

"Not anymore you aren't. You should be _thanking_ me."Frank is grinning with all too many teeth and power of a caregiver over a little, but it's all in good sense, Pete knows it. Pete begins to pout, shuffling in discomfort from their place on the kitchen counter, Franks hand firmly on their leg to stop them from falling off as they reach for things around the small kitchen, getting ready for their pre-nap movie and cuddles. 

Since finding the two of them in Gee's bedroom that one afternoon, weeks ago, Frank has made it his mission to be a very thoughtful and protective guardian to the newly accustom to little, trying to find their feet in the world of cg/l and all that comes with it. Frank knows the feeling because it's only months before that he was on the same path, just going down the opposite direction, but it's so much more scarier on Petes side of things. 

And so, of course, with protection comes smothering and coddling, to the point that Pete is never really left alone whenever in the company of Frank and Gee while little, something in which Pete has grown extremely accustom to. It had been annoying at first when Frank had cooed and swooned around him, talking to him as if were a baby and it had taken Pete days to figure out that to Frank, they were a _baby_ , or something incredibly close to that when fallen deep into a little headspace.

They were much littler than Gee, who could dart in and out of rooms as he pleased, use safety scissors to cut out snowflakes and make heart shaped cards to give to his Daddy, who didn't need to go for a nap, who spoke proper sentences and didn't jumble over his words, who proudly stalked around as if being in an older little headspace was something unbelievably wonderful and fantastic unlike Pete. Pete, who wasn't allowed to be left alone and wasn't very verbal when deeply nestled into their headspace, and who preferred to watch films than to draw and actually really did like nap time.

Certainly, Pete doesn't actually like being a littler little, do they? 

"Hurry up, I've already got the movie set up!"Gee is bouncing into the kitchen, a blur of bright colours from head to two and startling Pete badly from their place on the counter, so deep into their own thoughts that they forgot they were up there in the first place. Franks hand tightens on their knee, a weight of reassurance.

“Calm down, we've got plenty of time."

"But Daddy, _Mikey_ -"Gee is stressing the name, eyes widening for his Daddy to get the point of his quickly cut off sentence.

"Won't be home until 5."Frank is finishing, directly talking to Pete whose eyes have widened in fear, near enough scrambling to get off of the counter if it wasn't for the fact that Franks hand felt a lot heavier than it actually was on their leg."We have plenty of time for a movie. Then I'll drive Pete home, does that sound good?"

"Yes."Petes voice is nothing but a murmur, looking away from the staring eyes of Frank and Gee to the grass garden of the Way households back-garden, suddenly not all that interested in watching a film anymore and just wanting to get up and leave and go home just in case Mikey decides to come home early, not wanting to risk bumping into him. 

Which sounds terrible, because it is terrible. But it's not all on Petes side of things either, because goddamnit, they're _trying_ to grasp onto the fragment remains of their relationship, frantically gripping at sand and watching it slip through their fingers continuously with every conversation and glance in the hallway, or murmur of acknowledgement in Study Hall or days they actually spend time together.

Which those days seem to be drifting further and further apart, and Pete has stopped looking at their phone to see if Mikey has replied to their message, or sent a goodnight text or a good morning one too. And despite it all, it ruins Pete, it has their heart ache when Mikey no longer looks at them the way he had that night at the party, or their first date, or the glint in his eyes as he turned his head on a sweat soaked pillow to take in Pete in the dark of his bedroom.

And the thing is, they're still in a relationship because neither of them really has the guts to end it, and Pete isn't sure if they want it to end either.

Pete ends up staying to watch the film that Gee has picked, slid into the DVD player and with remote in hand to fast forward through all of the annoying advertisements until landing on the iconic Walt Disney opening credit. Pete is half watching, with a blanket pulled up to their chin and pressed to one side of the sofa, finding more enjoyment of watching Gee look at Frank in excitement rather than the film itself, a sort of twisted jealousy nestled in the deep pit of their stomach.

"You've got to do something about you and Mikey."Frank finally clears the silence as he's driving Pete home, his car freezing because the heater of it is busted and a Metallica cassette stuck in the player.

"Do _what_ , exactly? Because everyone keeps telling me I have to do something but nobody really has the answers."

"Break up with him, that's a good start."

"Oh yeah, I'm going to do that."

"And why wouldn't you?"Frank lets out a sound of annoyance, glancing at Pete once before paying attention to the road before him. "From what I've heard, neither of you are good for one another and let's not forget to mention that what you want is something that Mikey _detests_."

"You don't know that I want this."Pete flares, eyes ripping away from the passing houses that they've been staring at and to Frank.

"You do. You want this."He nods in confirmation, one that Pete knows is not fully of bossiness or controlling nature but in a sort of way that only a caregiver could confirm, something that Pete picks up on, and for some reason, it just makes them _angrier_.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want."Pete finally snaps, suddenly defensive, suddenly very angry in a way that they can't even understand themselves. And it's an anger that's deep, erupted from the pit of their stomach, a part of their hindbrain that Pete always senses but has never really acted upon."I don't need anyone to tell me what I'm supposed to do, whether that's how I'm feeling, what I want or if I'm going to break up with Mikey or not."

"But you should."

"I fucking know I should, Frank! I know!"Petes hands are thrown up in the air before landing in their hair, tugging harshly at the roots, frustrated, annoyed, teary-eyed as they try and blink away the wetness in their eyes and calm the movement of their lips and the strength of their fingers in their hair."I fucking know- and it's not even like he hits me but, but it's the way he talks to me, and the way he _looks_ at me, and the way I _feel_ when I'm around him. He makes me feel like I'm such a terrible fucking person, and- _I_ _know_."

And they do, they know. It's not a matter of what Pete does, it what Pete doesn't do which is the source of all of their problems, because Petes ambitions may be broad, but they aren't their own, and when Pete gets something into their head, there's nothing to change that either. And it's the root of their problems, of why they can't give up responsibility but not be able to take it either, and why Pete puts the needs of others before their own, or worse, over someone else's. Or fails to see all the flashing red signs of someone because Pete gets it in their head that maybe this person is the best that will ever come along and they can't _risk_ letting them go.

And that's what makes Pete a terrible person because they truly are a terrible person to themselves. And it's so unfair, if only Pete saw how much it was. But they don't, and that's the _problem_.


End file.
